


Construction

by ponticle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, keystrokes, prompted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/pseuds/ponticle
Summary: Alistair needs his kitchen remodeled. His decision about which contractor to use is highly biased.





	Construction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts).



> Thank you to, Aurlana for this awesome prompt. You're the best. 
> 
> #keystrokesforever

* * *

The sun almost never shines in Seattle. Alistair has always said that a sunny day is like sighting a unicorn… and he _believed_ that until he saw Cullen.

Cullen is the contractor who he hired to remodel his kitchen. He came highly recommended and all his references checked out, but that _isn’t_ why Alistair hired him. Ultimately, it came down to base instincts: Cullen is _hot_.

Two weeks ago, Cullen started construction. Since then, Alistair lives in a constant state of panic—he wants to seem like _something_ when Cullen is around… like he’s clever and interesting and worth getting to know… It’s been _mildly_ successful. Last week, he managed to ask Cullen how long he’s been a contractor… the answer is eight years… and two days ago, he found out that Cullen used to live on the east coast—a history they both share.

Today, he wants to do _better_.

Cullen arrives at half past eight in the morning. Alistair knows he’s there before he sees him because his truck makes a distinctive sound. It rattles and squeals like it needs servicing. Alistair imagines a scenario where he swoops down and fixes Cullen’s car for him… of course, he has no idea how to _do_ that…

“Hey,” says Cullen.

He’s inside before Alistair even realizes it—he flinches.

“Sorry… didn’t mean to startle you,” laughs Cullen.

Alistair curses himself silently. “Oh… I was just… thinking about something.”

Cullen smirks—it’s more of a permanent thing than an expression, Alistair realizes.

“How are you today?” Alistair asks. His voice cracks— _awesome._

“Doing okay…” says Cullen. “I’m almost done, actually—maybe one or two more days and you’ll have the kitchen you’ve always dreamed of.”

Alistair panics. He considers adding three or four more items to Cullen’s to-do list just to elongate their time together, but Cullen interrupts his train of thought.

“Actually, if you could help me with something, this would all be over even sooner,” he says.

Alistair isn’t happy about the project being over, but it feels impossible to deny Cullen _anything_ , so he nods.

“Sure. What do you need?” asks Alistair.

Cullen motions for Alistair to follow him back out to his truck.

“So… you take the portable circular saw and I’ll grab the miter,” says Cullen.

Alistair feels his eyes widen. Cullen might as well be speaking Greek.

Cullen laughs. “Let me guess… you don’t know what any of those words mean?”

“Yeah….”

“Here.” Cullen hands him three things that completely fill his arms. “So what do you do?”

For a split second, Alistair can’t remember. “Uh… I’m in marketing—I do research to figure out where companies should put their ads.”

Cullen nods. “So we’re in _related_ fields, then?”

They both laugh.

Back in the kitchen, Alistair dumps the construction paraphernalia out of his arms and wipes a hand across his forehead.

“Hot today, isn’t it?”

Cullen shrugs. “I’m used to being outside.”

 _Well, he would be, wouldn’t he_?

This is so awkward, Alistair wants to crawl into a hole and die. But then… something happens…

“When I’m done with this project, I’d love to hear more about what you do, actually,” says Cullen.

_What now?_

Alistair stares blankly.

“...because I’m starting to do some advertising?” adds Cullen. “...for my business?”

_Oh. He just wants business advice._

“... _and_ … I’d like to get to _know_ you,” says Cullen. He leans into the countertop he’s only just installed and grins.

Alistair feels his face turning red. “Yeah…” he coughs, “I’d really like that…”

Cullen smiles. “Great… so let me finish this and I’ll give you a call.”

“Oh, let me give you my number,” says Alistair. He fishes in his pockets for scraps of paper.

Cullen laughs. “I already have it… I’ve been calling you since the beginning of this project… remember?”

“Oh… yeah…”

“Don’t worry—I’m excited too.” Cullen winks.

Alistair wonders if he’s about to collapse. _Is happiness fatal_?

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff, people... this is the last of it you'll see for a while. :)


End file.
